A vehicle or locomotive “consist” is a group of two or more vehicles (e.g., locomotives) that are mechanically coupled or linked together to travel along a route. Trains may have one or more locomotive consists. Locomotives in a consist include a lead locomotive and one or more trail locomotives. A train may have at least one lead consist, and may also have one or more remote consists positioned further back in the train. More generally, a “vehicle consist” is a group of locomotives or other vehicles that are mechanically coupled or linked together to travel along a route, e.g., the route may be defined by a set of one or more rails, with each vehicle in the consist being adjacent to one or more other vehicles in the consist.
Locomotives that are used for heavy haul applications tend to experience extreme environmental conditions, including low/high temperatures and/or high altitudes. In some situations, many locomotives are typically connected together to be able to pull heavy trains. These locomotives are interconnected electrically by multiple unit (“MU”) trainlines so that an operator in the front locomotive can control the operation of the trailing locomotives. For example, freight trains are often hauled by multiple locomotive ensembles (“consists”) placed together at the front or rear of the train or dispersed among the freight cars. A single crew at the front of the train coordinates all of the locomotive throttles and brake commands via a connection called the multiple unit line (“MU-line”) that runs among the locomotives. Another example is, if the front, or lead, locomotive is in dynamic braking operation at a specified brake level (controlled by an operator request), then all of the locomotives in the consist are also operating in dynamic braking operation at the same specified level. As such, it should be appreciated that there may be multiple consists in a train and that these consists may be set up such that all of the locomotives in each consist act in unison.
In addition to this kind of information, trainline modems (and other communication systems, like radio frequency or “RF” systems) are used to send other types of information regarding the operation of the trailing locomotives to the front locomotive (where the operator is typically located), including, but not limited to, operating mode, tractive/braking effort, horsepower, engine speed, motoring/braking failure, engine failure, battery charger failure and locked axle failure. Referring to FIG. 1, one example of a locomotive consist screen display 100, in accordance with the prior art, is shown and may include several indications of fault occurrences. Currently, when an operator receives a fault occurrence indication, he/she has to travel back to the trailing locomotives to obtain further information regarding the fault, such as the fault code and/or the fault data, or at this point he/she can reset the fault, retry or reconfigure the locomotive (for example, cut out a traction motor).
One disadvantage to this configuration is that when these locomotives are operating at higher altitudes it is difficult, and in some cases dangerous, for the operator to get down from the leading, or front, locomotive and get on a trailing locomotive, since only the operator cab in the front locomotive is provided with an oxygen supply and the locomotives may be covered in snow and/or ice. One possible way to address this problem might be to have the operator carry a portable oxygen tank when he/she is traveling between locomotives. Unfortunately however, these tanks can be cumbersome and heavy and in some situations, carrying these tanks can increase the likely hood of injury and/or death due to a potential buildup of ice and/or snow. Another disadvantage involves stopping the train at higher altitudes. Since it is not advisable to travel between the locomotives while the train is moving, in most cases the train must be stopped and since travel at higher altitudes typically includes traversing steep grades which may have snow and ice on the tracks, restarting the train tends to be difficult and may cause delays along the railroad line. Still another disadvantage with traveling between locomotives while the train is moving involves the operational disadvantage of the operator not being able to watch the track. As such, if there was debris, such as snow, rocks and/or trees or if there were an animal on the track, the operator would be unable to react and thus, would not be able to respond or even be aware of a dangerous situation until it is too late. Moreover, there may be other terrains, such as tunnels and very steep grades, and climate conditions, such as sub-zero temperatures and storms, where traveling between locomotives is not desirable, especially if the locomotive units are spaced a large distance apart from each other.
Additionally, a propulsion-generating vehicle (e.g., a locomotive) typically includes a number of different electro-mechanical and electrical systems. These systems include a plurality of different electronic components, which process or otherwise utilize data/information for operational purposes. Examples of electronic components in a locomotive include data and voice radios and other communication equipment, positioning equipment (e.g., GPS components), data and video recorders, engine control systems, navigation equipment, and on-board computer and other computer systems.
Certain electrical components may be part of a critical or vital system in a vehicle. In a critical or vital system, one or more functions of the system must be performed with a very low likelihood of failure, and/or with a very long projected mean time between system failures, for safety purposes or otherwise. To achieve this, for those electronic components that carry out a vital function, a locomotive must be outfitted with redundant electronic components. This can greatly increase the costs associated with implementing vital systems in a vehicle. Additionally, even with redundant components in a vehicle, a vital system is still subject to failure if both the primary and redundant components fail.